DRABBLE
by HyunnK.V
Summary: CHAP 1 : A Salt? ::KrisKai:: Apa sedang tren menambahkan garam dalam Coffee ya?


DRABBLE :: **A Salt? ****::****  
**

**.**

Pair : KrisKai

**Warn****ing!**

**.**

Don't BASH

Don't Plagiat

And Don't-Don't lainnya

.

THIS STORY IS MINE!

* * *

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_ooOoo_

Kris dalam diam adalah hal biasa bagi Chanyeol, sahabat karibnya.

Tetapi beda halnya jika Kris terdiam dengan pandangan mengarah pada _Latte_ yang entah sejak kapan menjadi minuman favoritenya, tanpa ada niatan menyentuh hingga kini mendingin.

"Jangan memandangnya seperti itu, Kris. _Latte_ mu tak akan habis dengan sendirinya jika kau hanya memandangnya seperti itu, dan berhentilah bersikap aneh"

Keluhan Chanyeol pun tak ia dengar, bagaikan angin lalu yang tak akan berhembus di tempat yang sama.

"Pelayan, bisakah kau menaruh sedikit garam pada _Latte_ku?"

Semua yang berada di sekitar meja Kris dan Chanyeol, memandang namja itu keheranan.

Untuk apa garam di masukkan ke dalam secangkir _Latte_?

"Kau sudah tak waras, Yi Fan"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Kris mengulas senyum amat tipis pada pelayan yang sudah menuangkan garam pada _Latte_ yang sudah mendingin.

"Untuk apa garam kau masukkan kedalam _Latte_mu, huh? Apa tidak asin? Terlebih itu sudah dingin"

Sederetan pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol pada akhirnya, ketika Kris sudah meletakkan cangkir yang bersisa setengahnya.

"Karena _seseorang_ pernah mengatakan ketika merindukan laut, ia akan menaruh garam pada _Latte_nya. Seperti itulah yang kurasakan, karena laut yang dingin nan asin yang begitu kurindukanー termasuk _kehadiran_nya. Kalau kau mau tau, rasanya _sangat manis_"

Lagi-lagi raut keheranan ditambah tak paham terlukis di wajahnya.

"Huh? Sepertinya orang itu mengajarkan ketidak warasan terhadapmu"

Chanyeol menghabiskan _Mocha_nya dalam sekali jalan.

Kris hanya mengulas senyum dan kembali menegak _Latte_nya perlahan.

Tringg~ Tingg~

Seorang namja berambut hitam dengan poni menutupi dahinya memasuki Cafè yang terlihat agak ramai dan nyaman.

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah manisnya ketika menemukan seseorang menjadi tujuannya datang ke tempat ini.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kosong, dan satu-satunya yang kosong adalah meja di belakang Kris.

"Anda ingin pesan apa, Tuan?"

Namja manis itu tersenyum manis memperlihatkan lengkungan indah di matanya.

"Akuー ingin secangkir _Latte_, tolong tambahkan juga garam di dalamnya. Terima kasih"

DEGG

Kris terpaku, begitu pula Chanyeol yang meringis ketika ada orang lain yang tidak waras dengan memasuki garam ke _Latte_, -lagi.

"Chogiyo, Mengapa kau menambahkan garam pada _Latte_mu seperti halnya temanku ini?"

Chanyeol bertanya tanpa rasa malu, meskitak mengenal sosok yang duduk memebelakangi Kris tapi ia rasa penasaran muncul dihatinya.

Apa sedang tren menambahkan garam dalam Coffee ya?

Terlebih _Latte_?

Ia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol, Sangat cantik pikirnya.

"Karena aku merindukan kampung halamanku, orang tua ku jugaー lautan"

Kris terdiam bagaikan patung, suara ituー

Ucapan ituー

Hanya satu orang yang pernah mengatakan hal berupa kebohongan di pertemuan awal mereka dan membuatnya kelimpungan beberapa tahun belakangan ini dan dia adalahー

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu?"

"Aku? Namaku Kim Jongin. _Lama tak bertemu_"

_ーJongin, kekasihnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

END

* * *

Drabble pertama yang Hyun buat, jadinya drabble ini aneeeeeeh sekali pake banget, -_-

Tapi semua ff yang Hyun post hari ini, Hyun hanya buat kurang dari sehari lho.

Hebat kan? -_-

Hehehe... Ide sih mengalir tapi mood ngetik nggak ada jadi kalau ke lima ff ini hancur ya, maaf.

Sudah puas sama ffnya kan?

Hyun pamit undur diri dulu ya?

Tapi sebelumnya kalau mau Hyun buat drabble lagi dengan Pairing lain, silahkan aja tulis di kotak review.

Entah itu EXO x Kai?

Ataupun dari grup lain selain EXO, terserah. Nanti yang paling banyak Hyun buatin ffnya.

Sekalian juga genrenya oke? Ntar salah-salah lagi Hyun buat.

Kalau Romance, Hyun nggak terlalu yakin bisa buat.

So, mind to review?

_**Hyunn**_


End file.
